cheraulviafandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Blood Rose
The Order of the Blood Rose is a relatively new order of elite warriors and mages, founded by Rimiris Neltharius, a former princess of Alchbyre, dedicated to eradicating evil across Cheraulvia. History Following the kidnapping of Agrona of Rethan by Israfel Zamora Quackmire. Caexis Kanir and Castiel Le'Vire met with the Emperor of Alcbyre, Erevis Kanir; they asked him to find where Agrona had gone, and he used his magic to detect her whereabouts before transporting Castiel to the location. However, Caexis would be forced to stay behind. While Castiel chased after Agrona, Caexis began planning her next move; this was where the Order of the Blood Rose started as a mere idea in her head. Weeks after, Caexis would leave Aurum and exile herself, relieving herself of her claim to the throne and all royal duties to travel and to rid the world of evil. She left her name behind and chose the name "Rimiris Neltharius" to be henceforth known. She would go on to Kaniros, once more joined by Castiel Le'vire in search of Agrona, after which their sight would set on the evil emperor Quackmire. In Kalkazad they met with the Emperor Kyrenaz Kanir, who gifted them with a Guildhall that was previously a temple to Antyzn, the god of Justice and Order. Rimiris would choose to accept and make it the official headquarters of the Order. Ranks Members of the Order are differentiated through positions, which represent their status within the order. The highest level is the Keeper, which is held by the leader. Below the Keeper status, members of the group belong to four other ranks, a promotion to a higher level is possible for every member based on their performance. The Order' ranks are as follow: #'Keeper', the leader of the entire Order, the Keeper is the one in charge. #'Grand Knight', officers who sometimes lead their divisions or squads, they demand the highest respect within the order. #'Senior Knight', high-ranking members often considered being the most influential members of the order. #'Intermediate Knight', mid-ranking members, these people tend to be well-respected in the order. #'Junior Knight', low-ranking members, these people are generally not as mighty as the other members. Members *'Rimiris Neltharius', Eldritch knight, Keeper and Founder of the Order. *'Castiel Le'Vire', Human Barbarian Sorcerer, Founding member and Grand Knight of the Order. *'Elajor Goldros', Elven Avenger, Senior Knight of the Order. *'Themaer Razdran', Elven Swordmage, Intermediate Knight of the Order. *'Nerimys Sindis', Elven Ranger, Intermediate Knight of the Order. *'Sarpeiros Vonron', Elven Paladin, Intermediate Knight of the Order. *'Inavaris Tammath', Elven Invoker, Intermediate Knight of the Order. Associates These people are independent people who have worked with the Order, without being members of the order. *'Kyrenaz Kanir', The Emperor of Kaniros and the First Empire, a former wielder of Rexetsyel. *'Rethmaryss Goldendawn', an Oracle and informal advisor to Rimiris. Artifices The Order has some artefacts in its possession. *'Rexetsyel', the Holy Avenger and the blade of Evil's bane. Wielded by Keeper, Rimiris Neltharius. *'Moralltach', the spirit sword, Locked away in the Order's Vault. Category:Factions